The Fall of NT7
by Khi DMX08
Summary: The 2nd part of the 3 story saga of Naruto,Sasuke, and Saksura in the WAWE and the breakup of the team


**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Naruto or any of the characters that I use, but I do own WAWE. **

**A/N: After a month of exile I have returned and to all you haters out on fanfiction whom hate my work, do what you want cause da champ is here TOO STAY! To those that have appreciated my stories I thank all of you for your great reviews (even if I only got 5 good reviews but that's all good). Now that I have come back, I said that my story would have 3 parts well the "Debut" part is done now I start on the "Fall" part of the story. So enjoy the break-up of the trio. **

**The Fall of NT7 Chapter 1: Despair **

**A week had gone by since Naruto celebrated his first championship in WAWE at Unforgiven. He was finally getting the attention he so truly wanted. He made more public appearances, more non-televised and Monday Night RAW shows. More than likely, he was living his dream of being recognized by the people he thought that he was nothing. Naruto and the team were happy, but that didn't mean that one of them had a bit of jealousy in them. **

**Sakura and Sasuke were now basically making cameos backstage and wrestling matches at the non-televised events. And even though both were undefeated in singles competition, Sakura was fine with her current state, but Sasuke wanted the same respect as Naruto was getting. He was getting frustrated at Naruto and his solo acting, even though he cooperated with many of the superstars backstage, his time with the team was little. **

**One Saturday afternoon on the RAW tour, the busses stop in the town of Albany, NY for one of the events. Everyone headed to their labeled locker rooms. As soon as NT7 got in their room, they left to sit down for lunch. **

**Sasuke didn't eat much, but Sakura and Naruto had a food fest. Sasuke was already done and was thinking on how he was going to talk to Naruto. As his teammates began to leave, Sasuke called Naruto and told him to sit back down so he could talk. Naruto headed and ask Sakura to head back to the locker room. She left the 2 boys so they could begin talking. **

**"So whassup? Any thoughts you need to get out?", Naruto cheerfully said. **

**"Yeah I do and it's about the way you've been since you became champion.", a cold looking Sasuke replied. **

**"Whaddya mean by the way I've acted?" **

**"You've become a one man act when it's supposed to be a three man act Naruto!Since you've won that U.S. title, you've gotten real uppity about you since WAWE has been giving you a more bigger singles competition. It's as if you forgot that the team is here and after everything we've been through to get to this point, your actions have turned you back into the once annoying kid that I used to hate. You may be champion and you may have gotten the attention you so truly desired, but don't forget that you have a team that you need to help you as well. Me and Sakura have been here and it's as if you completly ignore us. Like I said before, this is a group effort and there will not be any one man acts in the group understand?". **

**And with that said he left Naruto at the launch table thinking to himself in a depressing mood. **

**"_I wasn't forgetting the group, I've always wanted the better for Sasuke and Sakura, I even asked for a world tag title shot and they still wont give one to us.But I mean now that I'm champ I finally got the respect I wanted. I want the help the team but it's so much trying to do what I'm told by the staff. Man I wish that this wasn't happening."_ **

**As Sasuke left, he never knew that Wufei Chang was listening to the whole conversation and started to think of something that would break the bond of the three kids. He went back to his locker room that he shared with Seto Kaiba and told him a small idea. **

**"I think we can bring a new disciple to the group and get him out of a shadow." Wufei told Kaiba. **

**"What did you have in mind?" **

**"Sasuke, the new kid, I heard him and Naruto talk and he was quite pissed of at him. I believe that we can make that attitude and use it to train him and make him one of us." **

**"Well it seems that great minds think alike my friend. We'll see what we can do about him later but do something small and then on to the big things.". **

**"Ok then lets work on it.". **

**

* * *

****Please review and, if you want to, flame me because I need some hate fuel right about now **


End file.
